


Trust Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion finally trusts Siobhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me...

"Trust me..."

Marion flinches back, clearly frightened and Siobhan sighs softly, stroking hair out of Marion's eyes, her voice gentle. 

"Please?"

Marion whimpers, a low, frightened noise and nods, finally allowing Siobhan to blindfold her, her flinch backwards fast and she whimpered again. 

"Marion..."

Siobhan speaks gently, her touch light against Marion's cheek. 

"Please relax... I just want you to be safe."

Marion nods, allowing Siobhan to pick her up, instantly wrapping her arms around her neck. She usually would fight this but... right now... she needs Siobhan. Things had gone from bad to worse quickly and, for now, Siobhan is the one person she trusts... even if she hates being blindfolded.


End file.
